fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Koshokukoi Rubellit
Koshokukio Rubellit (Crystal Starr in English dub) is a character from Sky Pretty Cure and one of the main Cures from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Rubellit is a transfer student who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. She is a famous idol. And some of her new classmates like to hangout with her. Rubellit is more a quiet girl and likes to spent time with her friends. She appeared in the prequel in Episode 19. Her alter ego is Cure Heather (キュアヘザー Kyua Hezā) and she controls the power of love. Her catchphrase is "Love is everywhere!" (愛どこにでもある Ai doko ni de mo aru). History Sky Pretty Cure Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ General Information Personality Rubellit is a very cheerful and famous Idol. She moved to Feather-Castletown. She met some Fans of her, but had problems to make friends until she met Ruby at her family's Restaurant. She became good friend with her and the others Appearance Rubellit has light pink hair and dark red eyes. She has long bangs on both sides of her face, held with a yellow hair pin on the left side. She wears a white shirt, a dark pink skirt and brown boots. As Cure Heather, her hair become longer and are tied two pigtails held up by white bows. Hey eye color changes to pink. She wears a pink dress with a dark pink belt and a light pink overskirt. Underneath the dress she wears a light pink blouse. Her boots are knee-lenght. On her chest, she wears a heart which has both colors includet pink and purple. She carries her Rainbow Pact on the right side of her belt. Relationships Family *'Koshokukoi Rei' - Rubellit's sister Friends *'Pink' - Rubellit's Fairy Partner *'Kiishi Topaz' & Murasakiiro Amethyst Etymology Koshokukoi (紅色恋) - Koshoku (紅色) means pink, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Heather, and her theme color, which is pink. Koi (恋) means love which is a reference to her powers. Rubellit (ルベライト) - The rubellite is a particularly beautiful gemstone from the colourful family of the tourmalines. Its colour shines in the most beautiful nuances from red to shocking pink. Cure Heather - Her Cure alias is based on the given name Heather, wich comes from the English word heather for the variety of small shrubs with pink or white flowers which commonly grow in rocky areas. It is derived from Middle English hather. General Information Cure Heather Cure Heather (キュアヘザー Kyua Hezā) is Rubellit's alter ego. She holds and controls the power of love. She has to be together with Cure Lavender for transformation. She transforms by saying Double Rainbow Painting. Along with Cure Lavender, they can use Lovely Color Wave and Dreamy Kiss. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can user Magical Rainbow Finale. In Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded!, Cure Heather and Cure Lavender get two new Attacks called Lovely Sound Dream and Ringing Double Bell with their Rainbow Bell. Together with all Cures, they can use Rainbow Power Once Again. With their Rainbow Bells, they can use Rainbow Ringing Strike. Pure Jewel Heather Pure Jewel Heather (ピュアジュエルヘザー Pyua Jueru Hezā) is Cure Heather's super form from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Niji no hōseki no densetsu. Attacks - Reloaded!= *'Lovely Sound Dream' - Cure Heather and Cure Lavender's finisher. *'Ringing Double Bell' - Cure Heather and Cure Lavender's second finisher. - Sub Attacks= Cure Heather used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, she uses them alone: *'Lovely Heart' (ラブリーハート Raburī Hāto) - Cure Heather summons a big Heart and shoots it to the enemy. *'Heather Blossom' (ヘザーブロッサム Hezā Burossamu) - Cure Heather concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. *'Double Sakura' (ダブルさくら Daburu Sakura) *'Sakura Shower' (さくらシャワー Sakura Shawā) }} Transfromation "Double Rainbow Painting" - Douple Rainbow Paintig is the official transformation speech used by Rubellit and Amethyst to transform into Cure Heather and into Cure Lavender in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Songs As a main character, Rubellit's voice actor, Sakura Ayane has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *PINK JEWEL *Ai doko ni de mo aru ~♥ *Color of Love Duets *'Kaeaka' (Along with Uchida Maaya) *'LOVE and FREINDS' (Along with Mari Yamada) *'Something Wicca This Way Comes' (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Hitomi Terakado, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Uchida Maaya) Trivia *Rubellit's birthday falls on January 1st *Rubellit has a poster from Smile Pretty Cure in her room. Gallery References #Gemstone.org - Rubellite Tourmaline #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Heather Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Fairy Main Cures